Angelina's Strange Day
by CelestialMoonOwl
Summary: About Angelina Johnson's Strange Day.....Ch. 2 is up!
1. Wake up Angelina!

This is a little fanfic I decided to just do one day when my friend (Mione) would not stop bugging me about these fanfic she was reading that were making her cry. Congrats to those authors that made those fics. Anyway, to my story.  
Chapter 1 : Wake up Angelina!  
  
The air was getting chilly and there was snow falling. Angelina Johnson wasn't too happy to top it all off. As she sat in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch watching the fresh, fragile, and newborn snowflakes fall gently from the endless puffy, gray sky she started to feel a flashback of the day before that happened on that very spot.  
"Hey, Angelina! Wake up! We've got practice!" Some familiar voice shouted as Angelina tried with all her might to get up. It didn't work. She sat up a little then plopped right back down onto the warm, fuzzy sheets of her 4-poster.  
"You're helpless!" The familiar voice shouted once more before walking the other way. The familiar person suddenly stopped and started whispering to somebody. After about 2 minutes of trying to get comfortable enough to sleep again, Angelina gave in and sat up completely. After rubbing her eyes with the first sight of sun-  
light, she looked around to see where she was being so rudely awoken.   
Angelina suddenly realized that she was in the girls' dormitories located in Gryffindor tower. "Oh yeah,.. duh,.. like I'd be somewhere else." She thought to herself as got off her 4-poster and effortlessly started to stretch her limbs, and like any normal person,.. cracked her fingers. For some odd reason, Angelina enjoyed cracking her fingers,.. It hurt sometimes, but it was still interesting to her.   
"..*groan*..I don't want to go to practice.. it's snowing outside! How miserable!" Angelina complained as she headed towards her trunk at the foot of her bed. Still yawning and complaining, she turned the corner of the bed and tripped over something. *Boom!* She hit her head right off her pointy-edged trunk .. and got knocked unconscious. (A.N. I had to make that happen, sorry if it seems stupid)  
"Angelina! ANGELINA!" Yet another familiar voice said. Though unconscious, Angelina could still hear voices,.. (scary isn't it?). "Oh my gosh, is she ok?!" Another voice said. Then, Angelina heard such a beautiful and familiar voice, the voice of Oliver Wood, the team captain, and Angelina's crush,.. "Angelina, ..wake up, ..please wakeup!" Oliver said to the lifeless Angelina. 


	2. The Walk to the Hospital Wing

This is Chapter 2 people, and I'm finally getting back to this fanfic I started a while ago yay! So I want you people to Review my progress………happy reading!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Angelina lay half unconscious on the Girls dormitory floor, the person with the first familiar voice and Oliver Wood hurried to take Angelina to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Hurry! We have to get her to Madam Pomfey immediately!" Angelina could hear Oliver shouting to what seemed to be, every Gryffindor in the Gryffindor Tower. Nobody could believe that Oliver Wood, Quidditch nut, was actually worrying about something other than Quidditch, which left many people speechless. Footsteps could be heard coming near them from a distance. Oliver turned slightly to see who it was, only to find out……….  
  
"What has happened here Wood?" McGonagall asked as she spotted the unconscious Angelina.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, please, I'll tell you as soon as we get her to the hospital wing. For now, let's just hurry." Oliver said while focusing on Angelina lying as if she was nothing more than a doll.  
  
"Yes, get her there quick….please step back Gryffindors and please don't let this accident effect your day, please go on with your schedules whilst Miss Johnson is in the hospital wing and I will personally let all of you know of the progress." McGonagall said to the Gryffindors watching the situation while she thought, "poor Miss Johnson."  
  
Oliver then picked her up from the floor and held her as if she were his damsel in distress and he was her knight as if from a story book. As he started off for the hospital wing, several Gryffindors followed him in wanting to see Angelina happy and well again. Oliver heard them approaching and turned to face them, "No,…you all must go to your scheduled classes, Angelina will be fine…I will stay with her, please, just go back." And with that, he turned back around and walked off.  
  
It wasn't an easy walk to the hospital wing, there were many obstacles and first years running around trying not to be late. As Oliver proceeded to the hospital wing, he looked at Angelina in sorrow.  
  
  
  
"You will be alright won't you? I'm here, so you don't have anything to worry about ,just get better, everyone already misses you." He could then see her turn slightly life-like as if she heard what he had said, it seemed she was slightly but yet smiling in a way. With that, Oliver's heart felt warmer and happy, and he knew, that she'd be alright.  
  
  
  
About half way to the hospital wing, he encountered a gang of Slytherins standing below Professor Trelawney's Divination class, waiting for her to open the upwards opening for them to enter. As he kept walking, he felt eyes watching him. It happened to be that all the Slytherins standing there were staring at him, he especially recognized one Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Hey Oliver, what's wrong with her? Did you punch or something because she didn't follow a Quidditch plan right?" Draco asked while the other Slytherins burst into laughter.  
  
Oliver couldn't take it, did they really think that all he cared about was Quidditch? That's not all he cared about, there was something else, and it happened to be in his arms at this moment.   
  
"Oliver, don't tell me you sent scar head to the hospital wing too?" Draco said as yet again laughter accured between the Slytherins.  
  
Oliver had had enough. He placed Angelina softly on the stone floor and took out his wand. He was just about to do a Avada Kedavra curse on the lot of them. Luckily, Professor Trelawney had opened the upward door right when he was about to curse the whole lot of Slytherins.  
  
Before anyone else saw, he put away his wand and picked up Angelina gently and walked to the hospital wing.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~ So, whatcha think? Good so far? R&R! 


End file.
